After White Christmas
by nurscutiz
Summary: Glee, Actually - Klaine scenes spoilers. This is what I think should happen between Klaine after they sang White Christmas. Some thoughts from Kurt and eventual fluff!


**What happens after White Christmas?**

"You are happy to see me right?" Blaine gave an unsure smile.

Kurt quickly answered not thinking about what he was going to say first, "Yeah…yeah always." _Wait, what? But I shouldn't be, right? Cause Blaine cheated on me and that's not right. I can't accept that. Stop that, stop staring at me like a sad puppy._

There was a short pause between them. Blaine, realising how weird the conversation turned out, he managed to bring Kurt out of his misery and changed the subject. "Well, Come on let's get your skates on. It's almost midnight."

[White Christmas]

_Okay, he's getting very close…Oh my god, he's going to kiss me, no-. Oh phew, he's not. Great._

* * *

The clock stroked midnight. "Listen, hey, it's midnight. It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, officially." Kurt gave a small laugh and smiled at Blaine sweetly.

_Okay…I feel like I've forgiven him. I think I'm ready to forget what he did. Yeah, I love him like crazy. I can't watch him suffer any longer, it kills him, and that kills me. _

"No matter what. No matter where. Even if we're not… together. We're always gonna be there for each other." _That's it I'm gonna go for it. It's just a hug, but at least that would show how much I miss him. _

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms, giving him a warm, tight hug. Luckily Blaine was fast enough to react and held his hot chocolate out of the way while he accepted the hug. He WAS expecting a kiss and a 'I forgive you', but that'll do…for now.

* * *

[At Kurt and Rachel's small apartment at Bushwick]

"So, who's winning?" Kurt asked as he joined Blaine and Burt at the sofa watching a Basketball match.

"Celtics" Burt and Blaine replied in unison.

It was only seconds before Kurt got bored and admitted, "okay I tried," before grabbing a Vogue magazine that was just lying on the coffee table.

"Ooohhhh!" Burt cheered because he just won the bet while Blaine cried because he lost.

"20 seconds. Pay up, Anderson. You may have dated him. But I raised him, I know my son"

"You couldn't have just toughed it out for a few more seconds Kurt, a few more seconds?"

Kurt shook his head in astonishment and continued reading his magazine.

Burt, suddenly changing the subject, asked, "So, graduating. Plans for the future?"

"Uh, well. I haven't talked about this with Kurt and I wouldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable but I was thinking about applying to NYADA. Would that be okay?" Blaine asked referring the question to Kurt who looked up at him.

"I think that'd be great."

"Me too."

* * *

Burt decided to go out for a while, leaving the two boys at the apartment. Even though it was already late, Christmas just arrived and nobody would want to waste their Christmas sleeping, and then miss out on all the fun, right? Wrong. Kurt wanted to go to bed. He claimed that he was tired and wanted to wake up early the next morning to prepare breakfast. Blaine, on the other hand, was too excited to go to sleep. He was excited about a lot of things.

First, because it was Christmas, one of he's favourite holidays. Second, because he was spending time with Kurt, the love of his life, and third, because he was alone in the apartment with Kurt, without Burt to make things awkward for him.

Having Burt around was like having an in-law constantly paying attention to everything you do and making you feel like you have to be 'good' all the time. Of course, in this case, he is not married or even together with the person the in-law is a father to. No matter how much he wants to be with Kurt and even maybe marry him in the future, he needs Kurt to take him back first.

"Kurt wait, don't go to bed yet."

"What, why not?"

"I miss you Kurt, I miss spending time with you. I don't want you to go to bed yet because I want us to spend time together," Blaine pleaded.

_Aww, that is so sweet. Hold it together Kurt Hummel. Do not fall for the cuteness of Blaine Anderson. This is a trap, no it's not a trap, I know he meant it. I know he meant what he said. I can't take this anymore. I love him and that's all that matters, right? Right!_

"Okay, fine."

"Great, okay. Let's play a game or watch a movie. What do you wanna do?" Blaine asked enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

"This." Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and crashed their lips harshly together. Pulling apart just a second allowing Blaine to come to his senses, and then letting their lips clash once more. The kiss was a simple peck at first but they parted their lips almost simultaneously and it became opened mouthed. Kurt had his hand around Blaine's waist and another at Blaine's cheek. So far, Kurt was dominating.

Blaine finally won the fight, and slipped his tongue into Kurt's parted mouth. That got him a moan from Kurt, causing him to get turned on. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's waist drawing their bodies closer, allowing both of them to feel their hard on against each other. Kurt realising how tiring standing was, initiated them to move to the sofa because it was nearer to them than the bed.

He dragged Blaine down and they both lay on the sofa, still making out. Blaine lowered himself on top of Kurt, careful not to crush him. Kurt stretched out his legs, allowing Blaine to drop down in the middle. He liked the way Blaine fit perfectly between his legs. He lifted his right leg and wrapped it around Blaine's thigh. They both groaned at the sensation running through their abdomen. Kurt's hand ran down Blaine's back, and stops at his ass, before giving it a little squeeze. Blaine rolled his hips gently, causing Kurt to moan and throw his head back. Blaine could not help but attack his neck. He nibbled and licked it gradually, maintaining the movement on his hips.

"Blaine," Kurt tried to speak, his voice hoarse and sexy. "Mhmm?" Blaine mumbled against his neck, still biting and leaving a mark. At the same time, thrusting his hip in between Kurt's thighs, causing a loud groan from Kurt. He sounded out of breathe, "As much as I enjoy (groan)…spending time, together. We. Need. To. Stop. My Dad's (grunt), coming back soon."

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's neck and heaved a sigh. He looked down at Kurt. He seemed flushed, with eyes partially closed, trying to catch his breath. As much as he wants to continue hearing those beautiful sounds coming from Kurt, Kurt was right. They had to stop. He would never let Burt see the way they were indecently on top of each other right now, or he'd had to sleep on the sofa, that night.

"You're, right."

Kurt smiled at the way Blaine's face changed as he pictured Burt walking in on them.

"Blaine, we should go to bed." Blaine nodded.

They free themselves from each other, got off the sofa and walked to Kurt's curtain covered room.

Burt came back fifteen minutes later and found the boys in their pajamas, cuddled against each other on Kurt's bed, fast asleep.


End file.
